Haddock's Angels - Two Shot
by MissNightFuryBex
Summary: Humans and Dragons living in harmony maybe the heart of the city of Berk but doesn't stop pesky dragon hunters trying to destroy that peace. However, a group of undercover spies know as Dragon's Angels are taking on missions to end the dragon hunters on order of the Dragon Master. This two shot was inspired by the new song 'Don't call me Angel by Ariana Grande. Some Hiccstrid too
1. Chapter 1

Haddock's Angels – Two Shot

The sounds of the busy city of Berk was coming to a close, the sky was turning from a range of oranges and pinks to finally navy blue as the sun finally behind the clouds forming the night sky. Many of the working people where leaving their day to day jobs upon their dragons and returning to their families. Berk once had its struggles with dragons however the mayor's son Hayden Haddock managed to find and tame a night fury while on a midnight walk to clear his head after a busy day at the office with his dad. He realised there was another compassionate and loving side to dragons and made the citizens of Berk learn to live in peace with dragons. Even though the day may have ended for many, for others their jobs have just begun.

Deep in the heart of the city, down the backstreets which was slightly glowing due to the neon lights of the local shops and clubs. Three figures were walking towards a backdoor access of what seemed an abandoned factory. Once inside, the three shadows looked down to see was the gang of criminal dragon hunters, called the Grimborn Brothers experimenting on an innocent monstrous nightmare. The three knew that they had to stop this and go into action and rescue that dragon. They nodded to each other and disappeared in three different directions within the shadows.

"We could have sold this dragon to the market and received our money already, instead of you playing games." Came from an angry cold voice and younger of the two brothers known as Riker. "All in good time my brother, this dragon is our guess and well treat him well... well enough for us that is" came from the master mind brother known as Viggo. The dragon growled as much as he could through the mussel that they placed on his snout as the monstrous nightmare was a strong and menacing dragon. However, every hunter's dream prize was to get the most powerful dragon of them all, the night fury but only the mayor's son was the only one in the world to possess one of those.

"I would say you could treat this dragon like your best friend... but we know for a fact that you won't". The Grimborn brothers looked behind them into the shadows of the back of the factory where an intimidating female voice came from. "So, don't worry well take this dragon off your hands and save you the "nasty" issues of a hunter with an angry monstrous nightmare. They switched direction to where another female voice was smirking within the area. "Who's there? Show yourself or things are going to get ugly for you" Riker shouted so loud, it echoed throughout the factory. "Ha-ha, the only one around here that is ugly my friend is you". Came from the final figure that seemed to be above them.

The three mysterious figures emerged in front of the brothers and they instantly knew who they were dealing with. "Well... well... well, if it isn't the Dragon Angel's, what may we do for you this fine evening?" Viggo said in more of a confident manner compared to Riker. One of the characters stepped forward and removed her deadly nadder styled helmet, to reveal her golden blonde hair that was platted down and the back and eyes as blue as the ocean. "Well, we heard you was causing some trouble with dragon experiments, so were here to come and free this nightmare, stop your plans and then be on our way home" came from leader known as Astrid. Viggo shook his head and began to smirk. "Well my dear, as much as you believe that would be possible, I'm afraid that will not be happening"

The other two figures came and stood by Astrid side. "We thought you might say that about it" came from figure removing her silver scaled razor whip mask, revealing her raven black hair and emerald green eyes, also known as Heather. "But in our way of dealing with you hunters... we don't take no as an answer" came from the girl removing her zippleback scaled mask, revealing hair dusty blonde hair, platted into two and blue eyes, also known as Roxy (Ruffnut). Riker moved his hands behind his head, revealing two swords. "You won't win this battle Dragon Angles"  
The three women, all stood in battle ready positions and said together "Bring it on"...


	2. Chapter 2

Riker charged towards Astrid, while the two hunter guards of the brother headed towards Heather and Ruffnut. Astrid and Heather pulled out their weapons of choice, both axes but in two different styles. Astrid was simple axe, but the blade was big and sharp, passed down through her family. While Heather had a double-bladed axe on the end of a long pole for quick combat styles. Ruffnut pulled was seemed to be a long mace which had many sharp pointed spikes. Astrid was combating Riker with all the force she had, she liked a challenge. However, Riker and the guards where a lot stronger and managed to knock the girls back a few times then they liked. They decided to go with their next plan of action.

As Riker and the rest of the hunters though they had the advantage in this fight, but the girls managed to pick themselves up panting heavily and turned to nod at each other. This time Ruffnut moved in between Astrid and Heather and looked up with a smirk. "You boys seem to love dragons so much, how about I introduce you to my favourite dragon, the hideous zippleback. Riker and the guards looked at each other confused at the girls remark. "Have some zippleback gas on me" Ruffnut shouted while grabbing what seemed as a mini canister and throwing it to the ground. The area around them filled with green liked gas and blocked the vision of the hunters in the middle and caused them to cough constantly. With their vision now faded, they didn't notice the Angel's move around them and started knocking them down one by one with Astrid and Heather sliding their axe handles around the hunter's ankles. Astrid pulled out what seemed to be a shield with their group logo, a Nightfury. The shield opened up in the middle to reveal a device that held a net typed device and fired it at the hunters in the middle of the gas while Heather tided it into another rope that was hanging from one of the beams of the Factory.

When the gas cleared, Riker and the hunters looked up to see two of the angles smirking down at them. There questioning gaze at the girls was soon answered as their bodies felt themselves lifted onto the air as the trap captured and dangled them up in the middle of the room as Heather pulled on the other end of the rope and tied it to the hook on the other end. "Sorry boys, but your little game of dragon hide and seek and dealing plan is over" Astrid snarky commented while standing next to heather and gave each other a fist bump. "You think tying us in a net is going to stop us" Riker replied in an angry grumbling voice. "Who said we was finished with our own little game" came from other direction for Riker and the hunters to turn to see the remaining angel sat on top of the cage holding the captured monstrous nightmare. "Our little friend here wants to have a play too" Ruffnut remarked while releasing the lock on the nightmares cage. "Sorry we can't stay handsome and enjoy the fun but we gotta go. But well leave you here with hot stuff here, I'm sure you'll be all good friends and he'll keep you "toasty" and warm". Riker and the hunter began to panic and scream as the monstrous nightmare turned into a big ball of flame and began growling at them.

Then a loud squawk and roars came from the side of the building and a purple plasma blast came through one of the bigger windows. In came a blue and yellow deadly nadder, a silver shiny razorwhip and a green zippleback and finally the Offspring of lightning and death itself with its rider in full black nightfury armour. The rider lifted his mask revealing his pale freckled face, auburn brown hair and emerald green eyes. "Good evening Angel's" Came from his much husky but higher pitched voice. "Good Evening Hiccup" all the girls respond and smiled at their leader. "Good work tonight with these hunters, I thought I'd bring your dragons and we'd have late night flight on return to the base". The girls headed towards their dragons and hoped onto their backs before one by one, they flew through the cracked window and into the night sky. Leaving the trapped hunters with an angry and hungry mostourus nightmare.

On their way, Ruffnut picked Tuffnut on their zippleback as he was collecting important material from a local D.I.Y shop to make new weapons that the girls could use. Once they returned to their secret base, they watered and fed their dragons and they all came together in the canteen including Snotlout who came from the training area in their base. Fishlegs also appeared from his little work room where he was studying at the different dragons that the girls had freed .Gobber their head chef was making them all a classic meal to feed the hungry warriors.

However, two familiar faces where missing as they was in one of the command rooms discussing tonight's dragon raid. "Well that's another group of Hunters out the mix and another freed dragon" Astrid replied happily as she came from cleaning her scars that she managed to get from battling Riker. "That's true, however I noticed that only Riker and some of their guards were trapped, what happened to Viggo?" Hiccup turned to Astrid with a questioning look. Astrid eyes widened realising that Viggo had managed to slip away during their battle. "Urgh, sorry Hiccup, we were so busy battling Riker, we missed to get to Viggo too". Astrid fist began to cramp together with anger but was soon relaxed when hiccup entwined his fingers with hers. She looked up and saw the beautiful smile that she instantly melted with every time he looked at her. "Hey, it's okay Astrid, we'll get him next time, I'm just glad you're alright, you mean a lot to me and I'm always worried you won't come back from one of your missions". Even though the group was known as Haddocks Angles, there was only one angel in Hiccup's world and that was Astrid. Astrid other hand lifted up and cupped Hiccup's face and she looked at him with half lidded eyes and smiled so warmly at him. "Don't worry Haddock, I'm a Hofferson and you won't be losing me anytime soon, I'm always determined to complete a mission and then know I'll return back here to you". Hiccup could only smirk back at her remark before grabbing Astrid by the waste and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. To which Astrid responded by kissing him back with as much passion while wrapping her arms around his neck. She wasted no time enjoying her private moments with hiccup until the next call from him for the next mission.


End file.
